


Nunca mais

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dinner, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sushi, Teasing
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Se queres mesmo conter-te e tens medo não poder, tenho algemas naquela gaveta.”
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Nakamaru Yuichi





	Nunca mais

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Nunca mais**

Nakamaru começava a acreditar que nunca ia conseguir chegar ao fim do jantar.

Quando Kazuya lhe tinha pedido de comer algo juntos, não tinha visto nada de errado nisso.

Não estava raro que ficassem juntos fora do trabalho, e ainda menos que ficassem na casa do menor.

Kame gostava de ter gente em casa, e depois de anos de amizade Yuichi tinha deixado de perguntar-se porque em vez não preferisse sair para comer em algum restaurante.

Tinham tomado sushi no caminho de volta e em casa tinham-se sentado na mesa da cozinha; começaram a comer a olhar distraidamente a televisão.

E Nakamaru estava a tentar seguir as imagens na ecrã, quando deixou cair os olhos no seu amigo.

Tinha comido sushi com Kame, antes.

Tinha acontecido, estava certo disso, mas...

Perguntou-se se o menor, mesmo nas ocasiões precedentes, tivesse sido tão lascivo em comê-lo.

Sabia bem quanto Kame pudesse ser sedutor quando queria, e com o tempo tinha aprendido a não cair naquela armadilha quando o menor queria só divertir-se, mas naquela noite havia algo diferente.

O seu corpo reagiu antes de que ele pudesse implorá-lo para ignorar Kazuya, e agora encontrava-se com um problema muito maior dele, que não se sentia prestes nem a gerir nem a explicar.

Tentou focar na comida, mas mesmo a esforçar-se, os olhos moviam-se ainda para Kamenashi, e a língua que se apoiava debaixo do arroz, a levar o rolo aos lábios, que se fechavam ao seu redor e...

Teve um espasmo na perna, provavelmente devido ao nervosismo, mas Kame não pareceu surpreender-se pela sua reação.

Levantou os olhos para ele, um sorriso travesso no rosto, e continuou a comer, a falar com ele de maneira quase casual.

“Se queres mesmo conter-te e tens medo não poder, tenho algemas naquela gaveta.” mencionou, como se estivesse a dizer o mais normal do mundo.

Yuichi foi feliz de não estar a comer nesse momento, o estava certo de que teria sufocado.

“O que... conter-me de que? Não estou a fazer nada e...” gaguejou, antes de franzir o sobrolho. “Espera, porque tens algemas na cozinha?”

“Conheço-te bastante bem para saber que não queres sabe-lo.” respondeu o menor, depois afastou o prato e voltou a olhá-lo. “Bom, se recusas tens outras dois opções. Ou fazê-lo sozinho, mi banho es su banho, não te preocupes, ou...” colocou a cadeira perto da do maior, a meter sem muita graça uma mão na frente das calças e a tomar com a outra um pedaço de sushi. “Ou podes continuar a comer e deixar que lide eu com isso. Eu optaria pela segunda, mas não te sintas forçado.”

Yuichi teria gostado muito de bater com a cabeça contra a mesa.

Ou bater a de Kazuya, no que lhe dizia respeito.

Percebia perfeitamente como a situação fosse alucinante, mas ao sentir a mão de Kame em si não tinha podido continuar a pensar coerentemente, então tinha escolhido ficar parado e deixar que o menor o tomasse como um convite para ir em frente.

Kame foi duma precisão quase cirúrgica, e pele foi uma absoluta libertação.

Deixou que desabotoasse as calças, a procurar um contacto direto com a sua ereção e a enrolá-la numa mão, a mexê-la depressa, sem nunca deixar de comer nem de olhá-lo.

Nakamaru sentia que o seu nível de vergonha não podia aumentar mais que assim, então se alimentou daqueles olhares lascivos, a deixar que esses e os dedos experientes do menor o levassem depressa ao orgasmo.

Kazuya não se desmanchou muito, tomou uma folha de papel e limpou a mão; depois, voltou ao seu lugar e sorriu ao seu convidado como se nada tivesse acontecido.

“Então.” voltou a falar depois de alguns segundos, enquanto Yuichi ficava imóvel. “Agora queres saber porque tenho algemas na cozinha?”

“Conheço-te bastante bem para saber que vais dizê-lo na mesma. Pois não?” pôde responder, ainda perturbado, enquanto o seu amigo caia na gargalhada.

Que Kame gostasse ou não de ter gente em casa, ele não queria saber.

Se queria que jantassem juntos, a vez seguinte iam ir para um raio de restaurante.

Possivelmente, num muito lotado.

Ia levar-lhe muito tempo antes de sentir-se de volta prestes a ficar sozinho com ele.


End file.
